1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser, and more particularly, to a fluid dispenser that, in one of the preferred embodiments, is suited to dispense drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for fluid dispensers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a means to selectively dispense fluids in a precise volume.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/156,575 by inventor Wesley Verkaart. However, it differs from the present invention because the Verkaart invention does not provide a means to precisely dispense liquids, does not have a triggering mechanism, does not provide a means to reduce mixing of the dispensed fluids, has no automatic or electrical features, requires greater user skill when used to deliver drugs and does not provide a means to inject at a specific needle depth, all of which are provided for in the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.